The Hunted
by Stray Angel1
Summary: What happens when you are being hunted? What do you do if you thought you knew someone, but now have no clue if you should trust them? What happens when you fall in love? Why do you have to die? Not for little kids!


Ok... Im new at writing Gundam Wing stories so don't be mean. Im going to tell you this now so that you don't tell me in you reviews, I SUCK AT SPELLING!!! But I do try my best.   
  
I don't own Gundam Wing, but I really wish that It was real. So I could be a part of it. Wouldn't that be grate???  
  
Chapter 1  
  
~THE PRAY HAS BEEN FOUND~  
  
It was a cold night and the moon shown with great enjoyment, wile the people walked the streets talking and having fun, but it was like they didn't even notice fight. It wasn't that fare from a local bare. Were there just happened to be a gundam piolet.   
  
In the bar.....  
  
"Are you done yet?"said the bar tender.  
  
"No im still drinkin here."Duo said with a big grin on his face.  
  
"Duo you really need to stop with these habits."  
  
"No my friend, you need to bring on more drinks."  
  
"Well theirs no use in fighting with you. Here have another drink."The bar tender said handing over another drink to Duo with an un surprised look on his face.  
  
Now your seen it my way."  
  
At the fight....  
  
There were five guys. They were forcing three girls to come with them.  
  
"Hey theirs nothing to be afraid of we just want to have some fun."  
  
"Yea its not like were going to heart you."said one of the men  
  
"Come on. I know you want to have some fun with us."Another one said.  
  
They all screamed out and said, "No! Go away."  
  
"Please let us go. We don't want to do anything with you."one of the girls said to the men.  
  
"Yes, please leave us alone."said another girl.  
  
The were screaming 'NO' well the men just kept on coming closer and closer.  
  
Then out on no ware one of the men fell to the ground.....  
  
At the bar...  
  
"Hey I think im headed home for the night but can I have to bottles of hard liquor."Asked Duo with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Yea, hear. It's the hardest I got."said the bar tender.  
  
"Hey thanks."  
  
"I hope to see you back here soon. But not real soon."  
  
"Don't get to excited."   
  
Duo walked home, which was pretty much right next to the bar. He didn't really even notice the fight. He was thinking of more important thing that were about to happen.  
  
"It feels good to be home."Duo said with a yawn.  
  
"You just left not that long ago."said a voice from someone in the room  
  
"Yea but I didn't want to leave you hear all by your lonesome."Duo said.  
  
"I think im going out for a bit."said the voice.  
  
"Ware you going Herro?"asked Duo.  
  
"I have a mission."  
  
"Oh, I see. Well see you latter."  
  
"Don't do anything stupid wile im gone alright?"Herro said with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Yea, I wont."Duo said in reply.   
  
"Sur, well see yea." Herro said as he was leaving the apartment.  
  
"Yep, bye."  
  
Duo sat down and started fidgeting with something that he had been working on for a long time an still couldn't get it to work.  
  
At the fight...  
  
Then they all heard a voice but couldn't find ware it was coming from.  
  
"I see you like to pick on woman."said the voice  
  
"Who gives damn."said the leader of the gang.   
  
"Same on you. I guess I have do beat the shit out of you."said the voice   
  
"Oh yea, I'd like to see you try."the leader said.  
  
"Ok... as you wish."said the voice.  
  
Who ever it was jumped to the ground. She came running at them and punched one of the 4 guys left. He fell hard to the ground.   
  
Then all the other guys came running after her. She jumped up into the air and 2 of the three hit there heads together with the help of Neko. (She's the one that is the voice person in this part of the story. She's also one of the main charters.) The one guy, that happened to be the leader of the gang, was left came at her with a knife. She tried to doge it but didn't get away in time. It got her in the side and was still there wen she was out of his reach.  
  
'Dammit it.'   
  
She fell to her feet. She then pulled out the knife and though it at him. It got him in the shoulder.   
  
At Duo's place...  
  
"I think I got it."  
  
What ever he was working on started to glow.  
  
"Oh shit."  
  
The thing exploded in his face. It wasn't a little explosion either, it was a big one. It blew up his floor up on the building.  
  
At the fight...  
  
'What the hell.'  
  
Pecs of a building started to fall around them.   
  
"I see we wont be able to finish our fight" said the leader.  
  
He started to run away from the area. Neko tried to follow, but was then trapped under neath tuns of rocks.  
  
'Dammit it how am I going to get out of this one.' she thought to her self and the pasted out.  
  
She awoke from light shining on her face. 'Ware the hell is that light coming from?' She then opened her eyes and saw that she was in a hospital bed. 'How the hell did I get hear?"  
  
Duo's pov.  
  
'Dammit it why am I hand cuffed to this bed? Im really not liking this.'  
  
He looked to his right and saw a girl laying in a bed, on the other side of the room. He wanted to say something to her but she didn't seem like a people person.  
  
Some ware out in space....  
  
"Sure, I know ware number 125* has gone to. Shall I send someone?"said a man that came into the head Captain's room.   
  
"No. I want to see ware this is getting to. If 125* thinks that their out of out reach is mistaken."said the Captain.  
  
"Yes sure."said the man.  
  
"Get some our men out there and keep an eye on 125*."  
  
"Yes sure."  
  
well what did you think...  
  
Was It good?.....  
  
Well you can answer these questions with a review...  
  
Thank you,  
  
Amanda*   
  
Please R&R   
  
PS.  
  
Please tell me if you like it!!!!!  
  
It would be very appreciated. 


End file.
